This invention relates to a device for cutting tubes. More particularly, the invention relates to a hand-held tool for cutting a smooth end on a copper tubing material or the like. The invention finds particular utility in trimming the end of copper tubing, as for example, by removing a previous flare, in work site locations which have tight space constraints.
Copper tubing is widely used in industry for conveying liquids and gases of all types and is convenient for use in construction and other environments because it is easily bendable and may be formed to fit into whatever space may be available. Furthermore, a tight, sealed connection is readily made between two sections of copper tubing, or copper and a brass fitting, either by conventional solder fittings or by mechanical sealing arrangements. Copper tubing can be easily attached to valves and other forms of couplers by forming a flare at the end of a section of copper tubing and clamping the flared end against a complementary-shaped fitting via a flare nut. Flares can be readily formed by flaring tools, and copper tubing can be easily cut to size or trimmed by conventional tube cutters.
One disadvantage with conventional tube cutters is that they do require considerable room for operating. For example, a conventional tube cutter comprises a clamping device which may be threadably adjusted by means of a projecting handle so that it can be fitted over the tubing and gradually tightened against the tubing while turning the cutter about the tubing. A blade in the clamping device bears against the tubing and gradually cuts through the tubing as the tool is rotated about the tubing axis. The cut is inherently made at some distance from the flare.
The present invention provides a tube cutter of this general type but which requires very little space for operation. The invention is compact in form and size and is conveniently usable in nearly all workplace locations.